


Loki Will Come Back As Another Woman

by Kadorienne



Category: Merlin (TV), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fanvid, Genderswap, Lady Loki, M/M, songvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 08:45:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kadorienne/pseuds/Kadorienne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor was untrue, so Loki will come back... as another woman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki Will Come Back As Another Woman

**Author's Note:**

> Song "I'll Come Back As Another Woman" by Tanya Tucker.
> 
> Featuring Katie McGrath (Morgana from Merlin) as Lady Loki.
> 
> Thank you to Grey Bard for betaing.

DL link: http://belladonna.org/Songvids/LokiWillComeBack.m4v


End file.
